The Ace of Hearts Job
by Trapper Creek Kaniac
Summary: Eliot spends his downtime from the team with an old friend, to whom there is more than meets the eye. Sequel to More Than Whiskey In Mind. Smutty... Eliot/OC.
1. Vacation

**Title:** The Ace of Hearts Job  
><strong>Author: <strong>Trapper Creek Kaniac  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Leverage  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Eliot/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Explicit sex, some strong language.

**Summary:** Eliot spends his downtime from the team with an old friend, to whom there is more than meets the eye. Sequel to More Than Whiskey In Mind. Smutty... Eliot/OC.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and places belong to the show's awesome creators John Rogers and Chris Downey, I am only having some fun with them. I do not own Leverage and am not affiliated with the show other than being an obsessed, ahem, devoted fan. That concludes our regularly scheduled disclaimer, so make yourself comfortable and join the fun!

**Author's Note: ** This is a continuation/sequel to _**More Than Whiskey In Mind**_, which was originally written for a challenge and intended to stand on its own. Then a plot bunny came along and wouldn't let go, demanding that I write more – so here I am. I strongly suggest reading the first installment, otherwise most of this won't make a lot of sense.

* * *

><p>Tabitha lay in wrapped in Eliot's arms as the sun's rays flooded Boston and the bustling city went about its daily routine. He lay facing her, his face peaceful and relaxed in sleep. The sheets were a tangled and complete mess from the previous night's activities. Tabitha smiled at the memory.<p>

She brushed her fingers through his hair and lightly pressed her lips against his. He woke almost instantly, his eyes flying open and his gaze locking on hers.

Eliot lazily let his eyes drift closed for a few seconds before drawing in a deep breath and opening them again, and stretching. Her hair was spilled across the pillow, soft and inviting. Eliot breathed in her familiar scent that was pure woman, sex, and citrus shampoo mixed with something that was uniquely Tabitha. Wordlessly he moved his hand to her jaw and kissed her softly.

Nate had given the team a week off. Seven days of peace and quiet, no team bugging him, and a beautiful woman in his arms. Yeah, life was good.

"Mmm," Tabitha moaned into his mouth and leaned into the kiss. She twined her leg through his and ran her hands over his shoulders as the kiss became more intense.

Eliot broke away from her lips and began laying kisses along her collar bone.

"If you keep that up, we won't be leaving the bedroom today."

Eliot nuzzled her shoulder and then smirked. "I can live with that."

Tabitha laughed and slapped his ass through the sheet. "I'm starving and I need a shower. So, scoot!"

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

The scent of sizzling bacon was strong throughout the apartment as Tabitha padded into the kitchen area. Eliot turned and smiled when he saw that she had managed to find his favorite t-shirt. The blue-gray soft cotton shirt was too large for her but she had knotted the hem at the hip, making it look incredibly sexy. Her damp hair was swept up in messy bun and secured with two decoratively twisted metal sticks that could double as weapons if need be.

She caught him staring. "See something you like?"

"I think you make that shirt look better than I do."

"Well, you know where it would look even better."

Eliot chuckled and turned back to the bacon, which was ready to eat, and began plating it up.

"Are you still with Nathan Ford's team?" Tabitha brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and carried her plate to the table. "Or did you decide to keep this place for sentimental reasons?" People in like Eliot didn't stay in one place too long unless they had a good reason; it was simply too dangerous.

Eliot followed her. "We're still together. There's a never ending supply of people who need our help thanks to all the bad guys in the world."

"People like we used to make our living from."

Eliot nodded. The irony of he and the team working to take down the rich and powerful, the same type of people who had hired him for retrievals and other odd jobs was not lost on him.

"So how's the music business working out? Do you still freelance?"

Tabitha finished her last piece of bacon before answering. "I still do some work on the side. Haven't decided if I want to retire and become a full time starving artist. Remember Rome?"

"How could I forget, you stole my sunglasses... _Eva_."

* * *

><p><em>They had met several years ago in Rome when Eliot had been on a retrieval job. His client had hired him to retrieve a painting. Eliot would need something to replace the painting with, and he was put in contact with one of the best forgers, who happened to be working in Rome at the time.<em>

_Eva Huntington. _

_They were supposed to meet at the Fontana delle Naiadi to discuss the specifics of the deal. He was told she would be wearing a bright red coat. Eliot still remembered seeing a flash of red among the tourists like it was yesterday. Her back was to him, the light breeze catching some of her loose, dark waves as she admired the stone in front of her. He had threaded his way through the crowd and stopped at her shoulder. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?_

_She had turned then, her blue eyes appraising him. _Damn_, she was hot. Eliot found himself swallowing, glad for the pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes._

_They had talked business and when Eva turned to go, she stole the dark aviators right off of his nose, laughing as she put them on and strolled away._

_Eliot stood staring after her for a long moment before his brain kicked into gear and he started moving before she completely melted into the crowd. He caught up with her just before she ducked into narrow alley. She reappeared some thirty seconds later in a brown coat, still wearing his glasses, her hair now twisted into a messy bun. He trailed her for some time until she climbed the stairs of a luxury apartment building, pulled out a key and let herself in. He made a mental note of the address and went on his way, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_She forged a respectable replica of the Van Gogh, and he stole a little more than a valuable painting during his time in Rome. That had been a very fun couple weeks..._

* * *

><p>Eliot was one of the very few people who knew both of her lives, and only person to know that Tabitha Wyler wasn't another alias. If someone from that life did find her they would just assume the name was a very well established persona.<p>

"You know, I had a significant score a couple years back so I'm semi retired and only pick the jobs I want to do. Or, at least, that's the word on the street." Tabitha winked.

"Now that sounds like the life."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

They were doing the dishes together later – Eliot washing and Tabitha drying – when Tabitha set down the plate she was drying and hurried over to where her guitar case was still lying on the couch.

Eliot watched with a bemused smile as she opened the case, pulled out a pen and piece of paper, and started writing furiously. He was used to her rushing off to find the nearest piece of paper to write down lyric ideas.

She wrote a little more, then reached for her guitar. She ran her hands lovingly over the mother-of-pearl inlaid ebony fretboard, admiring the sunburst pattern on the curly maple body as she pulled it out of its case.

Eliot finished the last of the dishes and then went to grab his own guitar from its stand in his bedroom. He pulled up one of the bar stools and sat down, testing the strings and making some minor adjustments to the tuning.

Tabitha began finger picking a twangy, almost haunting melody on her resonator, softly singing along.

_Little more than a battered old sign with missing letters  
>Standing amidst a sea of detours<br>Is all that keeps you from passing through_

_Out on the edge of town  
>The lonely whistle of the midnight train<br>From days gone by  
>Echos down the empty tracks<em>

Eliot listened for a few seconds and then began to strum along with the notes. Tabitha continued singing then stopped.

"Wait, that right there, that's perfect. Do that again."

He played the chords over again while she played the melody and sang.

"That's just what I needed, thank you." She reached over the guitar to scribble the chords on the page with the lyrics.

Eliot kept playing.

He looked up several minutes later to find her watching him intently, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tabitha smiled and went back to playing with the melody.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

Later, Tabitha was still playing when Eliot announced that he was going to a shower. She nodded and kissed him. When he emerged forty-five minutes later looking for his black-green plaid shirt, the apartment was empty.

He noticed a piece of paper lying on the counter and padded over to it. A short note was written on it in her familiar and slightly messy mix of print and cursive.

_The music business calls, see you soon. _

_Tabby_

_P.S. The lion is loose._

Eliot smirked when he read the last line of the note. The "loose lion" was a code she'd come up with for spontaneous sex to keep him on his toes. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to when she returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A huge thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed **More Than Whiskey In Mind**, I hope this sequel lived up to the expectations set by the first story (I like some plot with my porn, thank you very much). Hope to get chapter two written and posted soon...

In other news, the Leverage crew starts filming season five next week!


	2. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters and places belong to the show's awesome creators John Rogers and Chris Downey, I am only having some fun with them. I do not own Leverage and am not affiliated with the show other than being an obsessed, ahem, devoted fan. That concludes our regularly scheduled disclaimer, so make yourself comfortable and join the fun!

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to **Tria Kane**. Let the lemons commence!

* * *

><p>Eliot was waiting for Tabitha when she returned later that afternoon. As soon as the door swung open, Eliot was pulling her into his arms and kissing her hungrily, using his foot to kick the door closed with a satisfying thump. The large shopping bag and the apartment key in her hand fell to the floor as she snaked her arms around his neck. He responded by backing her against the door without so much as breaking contact with her mouth. She gasped into his mouth as her back collided with the door's hard wood and he used his weight to pin her against it.<p>

Time seemed to slow almost to a standstill for a moment as their gazes locked.

Eliot brought his hands up to her jaw to cup her face. The first kiss was gentle before the passionate urgency returned. He groaned when Tabitha ran her tongue over his bottom lip and then slipped it inside his mouth. She let her hands wander from his hair over his broad shoulders and down his muscular back before coming to rest near his belt buckle.

"Off." Eliot murmured against her lips and she allowed him to pull off and discard her blouse.

Tabitha's lust-fogged brain briefly registered the fact that forest green was a good color on Eliot before she ripped the shirt off of him. Finally, bare skin. She lovingly trailed her fingers over his biceps, leaning in to nip his shoulder.

Eliot ran his hands over her lace-clad breasts and she moaned, arching into him.

"Eliot..."

A fresh wave of lust rushed through his veins at the sound of his name.

"Not so fast." Eliot growled and pushed Tabitha's hands away when she once again reached for his buckle.

He turned her around to face the door and pressed his full weight against her body. He briefly pinned her hands above her head knowing that she would leave them there without him having to command it.

The heat of his skin was warm against her back as he nipped and kissed her exposed neck and shoulders. His light stubble sent shivers racing up and down her back and straight to her core. His hands caressed and massaged her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. They traveled down to her waist and Eliot swiftly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down for her to step out of.

He used his knee to spread her legs and tugged aside her panties to slip his fingers into her heat. Less than than thirty seconds later she was riding out the first wave of intense pleasure as he took up stroking her with his thumb.

Eliot withdrew his touch to free himself from his jeans. He teased her with his tip, smirking slightly at her tortured whimper, then turned her to around to face him.

"Fuck me, Eliot." Tabitha whispered in husky voice that went straight to his cock.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the classics but Eliot had a soft spot for a woman that was flexible. His right hand pressing against the small of her back, holding her to him, Eliot hooked his left behind her knee and brought it up to his waist.

Tabitha tipped her head back as he slid into her, exposing her throat to his kisses.

Soon she was moaning and whimpering his name, desperate for release. Eliot grunted as he stroked into her once, twice, then bit down on her shoulder as he came at the same time she cried out his name.

"What's in the bag?" Eliot asked as their breathing returned to normal.

"Something for later..."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

Later that evening Tabitha and Eliot were in the kitchen preparing the evening's meal together. The apartment smelled amazing.

Eliot minced the small handful of garlic cloves and chopped the green onions while Tabitha sliced the mushrooms. He checked the butter melting in the skillet and added a dab of bacon grease to liven it up a little before adding the mushrooms, garlic, and onion. A quick stir made sure everything was thoroughly covered with the butter.

The pair of rib-eyes in the other pan were frying nicely. Eliot gave the mushrooms another stir before turning to look for his bottle of Burgundy. He poured in a rough cup of the rich red-brown liquid, once again stirring to loosen the little bits on the bottom of the pan that would add to the flavor.

Eliot leaned against the opposite counter and drank from his beer while he waited for the wine to reduce. He loved cooking. It never failed to relax him, whether he was cooking something for himself or a large meal for the team. Tabitha had finished finely chopping the parsley that would be added to the mushroom sauce later and started putting together the salad that accompanied the dish. Eliot's large wooden salad bowl filled, she turned to the dressing.

Eliot felt something twinge in his heart as he watched her whip up a simple but delicious vinaigrette. Watching her work in his kitchen, completely comfortable in the space, not only turned him on but made him feel at ease. He definitely wouldn't mind making a habit of this, he realized as he took another sip of beer.

Several minutes had passed so Eliot turned his attention back to the steak and flipped it over to finish cooking. The wine with the mushrooms had reduced nicely and Eliot cut the rest of butter into the sauce, dropped in the parsley and gave it another stir.

"This all smells so good." Tabitha came to stand beside him and he leaned in for a soft kiss. Or two, or three.

"Just wait until you taste it."

Eliot plated their steaks, generously spooning the mushroom sauce over the juicy meat.

"Mmmm. Oh my god." Tabitha moaned, tasting the delicious steak and Eliot's eyes instantly darkened.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

Eliot looked up from his book when he heard the distinctive sound of high heels clicking on wood.

Tabitha stood before him in a long wool coat, her hair loose and cascading down her back.

"Going somewhere?"

A devilish grin on her face, she shrugged off the coat and let it fall to the floor, revealing a crimson and black satin corset that wrapped tightly around her curves and accentuated them, lacy thong, thigh-high stockings, and black strappy platform Louboutins. "Oops."

The corset had a wonderful push up affect and Eliot swallowed as he took in the sight before him, instantly aroused.

Tabitha bent down to pick up the coat, slowly, making sure he got a good look at her backside in the air. She straightened up just as slowly, her gaze seductive and daring him to touch her.

Eliot's stare was predatory and searing as he stalked across the room and took her face in his hands, tipping her mouth to his. Before she could wrap a leg around his thigh and use it as leverage – one of her favorite tricks – he lifted her up and started towards the bedroom.

He laid her down and paused to remove his shirt, admiring the sight of her in his bed. A stunning feast laid out for him alone. He licked his lips and joined Tabitha on the bed, crawling up to meet her and pressing his his body against hers.

Their mouths met again, tongues briefly dueling for dominance. Eliot attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, his tongue ghosting over her carotid.

Tabitha knotted her fingers in his soft hair. When his lips brushed against her shoulder and over her clavicle, she raked her nails across his back and gripped his shoulders. The hitter growled slightly and she smiled.

Eliot moved lower, dipping his tongue into her cleavage before brushing his hands over the satin panels that stood between him and her soft skin. He wanted it gone. Moving still lower, his fingertips teased her inner thigh before continuing downward, which prompted a whimper. He sat back on his haunches and took her foot in his hands, his fingers working the buckles on each heel, easing them off before dropping them to the floor.

There was something incredibly erotic about watching a woman undress but undressing each other was also part of the fun to Eliot. He leaned down and began to slowly remove her stockings. Once they were off, he worked his way back up her leg, nuzzling and kissing.

Tabitha sat up and he kissed her before reaching for the corset's hooks.

"Ah, ah, ah." She pushed his hands away. "I have a surprise for you."

Tabitha pulled two silk scarves from under the pillow and held them up. She had noticed earlier that the headboard offered no place to attach handcuffs that would hold Eliot without being extremely uncomfortable for him. Whether that was intentional or subconscious, she had no idea. Time to get creative...

"Haven't done that in a while."

"C'mere," she whispered, wrapping the silk around his wrists.

Eliot shifted around so he lying back against the pillow and allowed her to secure the scarves to the headboard.

Tabitha sat back to admire her work. The muscles in his chest were even more pronounced with his arms raised above his head; stunning. His eyes were on her, watching her every move, and she could feel the heat of his gaze.

She kneeled then, straddling his waist and leaned down to kiss him. She combed her fingers through his hair as their lips moved together. Eliot tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and began working on his jawline and neck, trailing hot kisses over his skin. Tabitha smiled in the dim light when he grunted in response to her tongue playing with little silver hoop in his ear.

Tabitha ran her hands over Eliot's sculpted chest, planting kisses as she went. She paused above his jeans before reaching down and messaging his arousal through the denim. He groaned and she rewarded him by swiftly undoing his belt and pulling the jeans off. She pushed his briefs down and kissed the curve of his hip, eliciting a growl.

Finally she took him in her hands, caressing and stroking his length. Eliot moaned when she leaned down and ran her tongue along the underside of his tip. She licked him again and he shuddered, tugging at his restraints, desperate to touch her and have her take him in her mouth. He could have easily freed himself from the bounds if he truly wanted to but he was content to let her take control this time. He'd been trained to withstand torture for hours, even days, but that felt like nothing compared to the sweet torture currently being inflicted on him.

She continued to fondle him and he slammed his head back into the pillow; he was getting frustrated.

After what seemed like a long time she finally took his cock into her mouth. His breathing soon became harsh and labored as her mouth massaged him and he tried to keep from losing it.

"Fuck, Tabby..." He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept this up. She immediately ceased her ministrations and he almost wished he hadn't stopped her.

She moved up to kiss him briefly and then began untying his hands. The scarves undone, she whispered in his ear, "Eliot, make love to me."

Eliot didn't need telling twice. He sat up, his fingers deftly working the corset's hooks. It was off and on the floor in a matter of seconds. Eliot cupped the perfect globes of her breasts in his weathered hands, running his thumbs over the hardened nipples before running his tongue over them. His hands moved lower and ripped off the tiny scrap of fabric that was her panties. He ruthlessly drove two fingers into her soaking wet heat until she came hard and fast several seconds later. His tongue took over then, licking and dancing over her clit until she was writhing beneath his touch and whimpering his name as she came again.

"Eliot..." Tabitha panted. "Now... Please."

Eliot brought her legs around his waist and laid her on her back. He held her gaze as he pushed into her slowly, his hair falling in face as he braced above her. He paused, relishing how tight she was. His pace was slow and steadily building, drawing out their pleasure for as long as possible.

Her lips swollen and parted, Tabitha let her eyes fall closed as Eliot filled her again and again. She didn't think there was anything closer to heaven than this and something shifted inside her, clicking into place. Tabitha knew her life would never be normal by most people's standards and this, what she had with Eliot, was probably as close to that kind of life as she was ever going to get. Eliot was the only that came close to truly knowing her. With her previous boyfriends she always held something of herself back but with Eliot she didn't feel like she needed to. Then again, he wasn't just any boyfriend, he was a lover and a best friend. It wasn't just his rugged good looks and the amazing sex that kept her coming back for more; there was understanding in his piercing blue eyes.

Eliot watched Tabitha beneath him, her face the perfect picture of ecstasy. She knew him a lot better than most women ever did, especially the ones he slept with. She was more than just a good lay, she was a friend.

He could feel himself nearing the edge as he increased his pace still more. Tabitha matched his every thrust, and judging by her moans and whimpers, it wouldn't be long. He leaned down, tangling his fingers in her dark waves and kissed her deeply as he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

Tabitha screamed his name and he thrust into her several more times before his own orgasm claimed him. As the last aftershocks subside, he started to pull out but her fingers on his bicep as she whispered, "no, stay," stop him. He noticed a tear slipping from a gold-flecked blue eye and gently kissed it away.

Tabitha tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, her voice trembling slightly as she spoke. "I love you."

Without saying a word Eliot leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss. "I love you, too." He said, his voice was low and rough with emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I meant to have this up Sunday night but got busy and didn't get a chance to post it - hope you enjoyed! Chapter three is in the works...


	3. Venetian Twilight

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters and places belong to the show's awesome creators John Rogers and Chris Downey, I am only having some fun with them. I do not own Leverage and am not affiliated with the show other than being an obsessed, ahem, devoted fan. That concludes our regularly scheduled disclaimer, so make yourself comfortable and join the fun!

* * *

><p>Five days.<p>

Eliot should have learned by now that it would never last.

After at least the sixth time his phone went off in the last five minutes Eliot growled loudly and reached an arm over to the nightstand to feel around for the source of the annoyance. Finding it, he flipped the phone open and snapped, "what do you want, Hardison?"

"What's with attitude, man? I called you like five—"

"It was six and I was... busy—" A pair of long-fingered hands began kneading and massaging his lower back and Eliot stifled a groan of pleasure.

"—times and you couldn't be bothered pick up the damn phone—" Hardison continued blabbing until Eliot cut him off again.

"Just-Hardison, what do you want?"

"Nate may have found a client?"

Eliot knew that it was a statement despite Hardison having phrased it as a question.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little bit."

"And, Eliot?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your breathing all weird?"

Eliot hung up on him.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

"Eliot has a new girlfriend." Parker, who was sitting near Hardison at Nate's apartment, stated matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"He has a new girlfriend," Parker repeated like the hacker was slow. "That's why he's so snappy."

Hardison shrugged. "But wouldn't that make him happier?"

"Not if you're, you know... interrupting him."

Hardison stared at her. "Y'all are nasty."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

_Damn it, Nate,_ Eliot groaned to himself as he dropped the phone on the nightstand.

"The team?" Tabitha asked, shifting and drawing the sheet tighter around her body.

"Yeah," Eliot sighed. "Nate found us a new job."

He leaned down and Tabitha brushed away the hair falling in his face. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her lingeringly.

Tabitha met his eyes. "I love you, too."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

"That painting is our way in," Nate was saying to the team gathered around the briefing table in his apartment.

"Ooh!" Parker threw up her hand excitedly. "Are we going to steal it?"

"Not exactly." He turned to face the four pairs of eyes watching him. "He's going to _think_ it's being stolen and when the insurance company comes to verify the piece they'll discover that's its a fake, and Mercer will go down insurance fraud and staging a theft."

Sophie played with her necklace. "And we'll be getting this fake painting from where...?"

"Uh, guys, as hard as I rocked forging that lost diary for that Baronies job – and managed to save all y'alls asses while hacking history, I might add," Hardison started. "None of us are forgers... I mean, I painted Old Nate and all that, but that's different... don't you think maybe we should use one of the actual forgers here in the states?"

Eliot scratched the side of his nose before speaking up. "What kind of forgery do we need? I know—"

"Let me guess, you slept with a forger..." Hardison interrupted.

Eliot shot him a death glare.

"There's a forger that I know and worked with several times for past jobs. She's fast and reputable, with reasonable rates." Eliot didn't miss Hardison's little smirk when he said "she" but chose to ignore it.

Nate nodded. "It's settled, then. Eliot, get a hold of your contact and we'll discuss the specifics. Let's go steal a forgery!"

With that rallying cry the team dispersed.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

When Eliot arrived back at his apartment he found Tabitha sitting cross-legged on his plush leather couch with a notebook across her lap and a mechanical pencil in her hand. She looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. How do you feel about a job?" Eliot got straight to the point. To be honest, he was a tad worried that she wouldn't want the job.

"You mean a forging job?"

"Yeah." Eliot raked a hand through his hair. "I kinda said I knew a good forger who might be willing to work with us, so..." He trailed off.

"Eliot," Tabitha cocked her head at him. "Of course I'll do it."

Eliot relaxed slightly. "Nate wanted to talk specifics..."

"Should I call him?"

A sly smile replaced his serious look. "Nah, I'll take you to McRory's, freak 'em out a little."

"I like the sound of that." Tabitha was already on her feet, planting a peck on his cheek and heading for the door.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

Tabitha liked McRory's. It was a warm and cozy little Irish pub that seemed to suit Eliot and what she'd heard about the team. A pretty redhead behind the bar nodded a greeting to Eliot and he gave her a small smile in return. Tabitha assumed Nate would meet them at one of the booths but Eliot led her through a back door and up a flight of stairs that could only lead to Nate Ford's apartment.

"So he quit drinking and lives over a thief bar?"

"Yeah, pretty much, except for the not drinking thing didn't last very long." Eliot nodded as he opened Nate's door.

"That's very catholic of him..."

"That's what I said!"

Eliot resisted the urge to groan when Tabitha immediately noticed Hardison's painting the team affectionately referred to as "Old Nate" and made a beeline toward it.

Hardison, upstairs, had heard voices and came to investigate. Coming down the spiral stairs, he was surprised to see a strange woman in her early thirties, with long brown hair and dressed casually, in the apartment. Staring at the painting of Old Nate, no less!

Eliot looked over at the sound of Hardison's footsteps. "Hey, man, where's Na-"

Hardison silenced him with a stricken look behind Tabitha's back.

"Eliot, can I talk to you a moment?"

"Yeah, what?" Eliot asked Hardison after they had stepped out of earshot.

"Vicki Vale? Batcave? Do. Not. Mix._ Ever._" Hardison whispered furiously.

"I know that, man. She's a criminal like us."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, ever heard of forger Eva Huntington?"

"Like, _the_ Eva Huntingon? She's your forger friend?"

Eliot's smirk was his answer.

"So where's Nate?" Eliot glanced around.

"He's with Sophie and Parker, should be back soon."

They moved back towards Tabitha, who was still studying Hardison's painting. Hearing their approach, she turned to introduce herself.

"I'm Eva," Tabitha held out her hand to Hardison. "You must be Hardison."

Hardison shook her hand while shooting Eliot a look. Just how much did Eliot tell this woman?

"I am."

Tabitha smiled. "I must say, whoever painted that painting over there has some great technique."

"Finally, someone who appreciates my talent!" Hardison smirked at Eliot and Eliot rolled his eyes.

Eliot was saved from Hardison gloating further by the arrival of the rest of the team.

"Who's this?" Nate asked, studying Tabitha.

"This the forger I was telling you about."

"Eva Huntington." Tabitha introduced herself to Nate and Sophie. Sophie's eyes were warm but guarded.

Parker, who had been watching Tabitha warily, suddenly perked up. "You're Eva Huntington? I think I stole one of your paintings!"

"Oh! Well, I'll take that as a compliment, then." Tabitha replied and Eliot resisted the urge to growl at Parker.

"Should we discuss this downstairs?" Nate said, trying to steer the conversation back in the right direction.

Tabitha nodded and followed Nate out the door, with Eliot following closely behind. Sophie, Hardison, and Parker stayed behind.

Downstairs in the bar Nate slid into a back booth. Tabitha and Eliot slipped into the seat across from him and they got down to business.

"So we need a Monet that will stand up to casual inspection – thanks, Cora." Nate paused when Cora brought him a drink. She offered Eliot a drink as well but he shook his head. "But be an obvious forgery to a certified art expert."

Tabitha nodded. "That's my specialty. Which Monet did you have in mind?"

"The _Venice Twilight_."

"One of my favorites," Tabitha smiled. "What's your timetable? My fee is one hundred grand, and depending on the painting, I generally need a week and a half to two weeks. I can probably get this finished in a week and a half."

"That's fine, we're still in the prep stage and haven't made the first move yet. The money will be in your account by tomorrow."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

Parker had been casually lurking in the bar, watching Nate and Eliot discuss business with the famed forger. She noticed that when Eva stood to leave, Eliot followed her. Hmmm.

There was nothing else left so see and Nate was still finishing his drink so she headed back upstairs. In the kitchen, she helped herself to another bowl of cereal and flopped down on the couch next to Hardison.

"Twenty bucks they're sleeping together." She blurted out, her mouth half full of cereal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> More lemons in the next chapter, I promise! As always, reviews fuel the author. ;)


	4. Heat Wave

****Disclaimer: ****All recognizable characters and places belong to the show's awesome creators John Rogers and Chris Downey, I am only having some fun with them. I do not own Leverage and am not affiliated with the show other than being an obsessed, ahem, devoted fan. That concludes our regularly scheduled disclaimer, so make yourself comfortable and join the fun!

**Author's Note:** Lemons, as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>An unusual heatwave was sweeping through Boston. The heat itself wasn't all that unusual since September was usually warm, one last huzzah before the cooler weather hit, but the sunny days that it brought with it were a bit out of the ordinary.<p>

All the windows were open in Eliot's apartment and Tabitha was hard at work on the Monet forgery. Eliot returned from the store with an armload of groceries to a familiar sight. Various painting equipment was spread out everywhere and Tabitha sat hunched over in front of a canvas making calculated, painstaking strokes. The sleeves of her cotton shirt were rolled up to the elbow and her hair was barely contained in a messy bun that was threatening to fall apart at any second. Some had already escaped and hung around her face.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

"_What is this? It smells really good." Eliot picked up the jar and sniffed it._

_Tabitha realized what he was doing just as he was about to taste it. "Wait, Eliot, don't drink that! It's my ink."_

_Eliot raised an eyebrow. "Smells like berries."_

"_It is," Tabitha explained. "Berries, salt, and vinegar is what they used for colonial ink."_

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

"How's it going?" Eliot asked as he dropped his keys and took the groceries into the kitchen.

"Ugh," Tabitha groaned. "I think I have a crick in my neck."

Eliot opened the refrigerator and began putting away the fresh greens. "How about a sparring match?" The hitter suggested.

"Anything to loosen up these muscles." Tabitha put down her brush and rubbed her neck as she stood up.

In the building's basement was Eliot's private gym. One of his aliases owned the building and none of his neighbors were interested in working out so Eliot took the opportunity to create his own space.

When Tabitha padded into the gym, Eliot was already there and going through a series of warm up stretches. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face, and off of his neck, as well. A dark wife-beater tank showed off the muscular physique of his upper body and her eyes traveled downward to the dark sweatpants and his perfect ass. Tabitha had to shake herself out of her thoughts when he stretched his arms above his head and his toned muscles rippled beneath his tanned skin..

Eliot tossed a glance at her as she began her own warmup stretches and the look on his face told her that he knew exactly the effect he was having on her.

After a few minutes, they were on the large mat covering part of the floor, facing each other. Eliot made the first move and the dance began. He obviously outweighed her and he was considerably stronger but she was fast and agile, something she used to her advantage.

Circle. Step. Duck. Parry.

As the dance wore on pieces of Eliot's hair escaped from the ponytail and curled into ringlets from the sweat. Both of them were damp with sweat and their breath was coming a little harder.

They'd been at it close to twenty minutes when Tabitha decided to go for a roundhouse. Had it been a real fight she would have been aiming for a kidney or his ribs but instead she only intended to take his legs out from under him. With lightening fast reflexes Eliot somehow managed to catch her leg and use her momentum against her in a move that brought the two of them crashing down on the mat.

Eliot landed half on top of Tabitha, knocking the wind out of her lungs. He immediately moved to fully straddle her, pinning her with his weight. He didn't waste any time and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

She snaked a hand down between them to cup him through the fabric of his sweatpants. "No underwear," she breathed and Eliot grinned wolfishly. He grunted and moved against her hand, craving the friction it created.

He had mistakenly left her hands unpinned and she used the opportunity to reverse their positions, a move he'd taught her that could get her out of a lot of scrapes. She teased his mouth with hers, using her teeth to make a point. Eliot brushed his hands over her thighs and she moved to tug on the hem of his undershirt. He sat up to let her pull it over his head. She ran her fingertips over his bare chest and he leaned in to kiss her again, his hands traveling up her spine to her sports bra. The undergarment was quickly discarded.

In a single movement she yanked off his sweatpants. Unhindered by clothing, his cock jutted proudly. She reached for him then, her hands caressing the length of his shaft. She bent down and ran her tongue his underside, eliciting a grunt from the hitter. Eliot closed his eyes, trying to keep it together as her warm mouth moved over him.

He growled when she stopped abruptly; his cock was beginning to ache.

Tabitha sat back to remove her last two remaining pieces of clothing. She kept her eyes locked on Eliot's, which were now open and watching her intently. His gaze was smoldering as he raked his eyes over her body, a smirk tugging at his lips. The heat of a thousand fires, focused on her alone. She shivered and moved back to her position of straddling the hitter.

Eliot sighed in pleasure as she slowly eased down on his aching cock. His hands gripped her hips, holding her flush against himself for several seconds before turning her loose. Her hands rested on his chest as she rode him, her full breasts bouncing above him. Eliot let her set the pace, matching her easily as their hips moved together. After a while she moved her hands down to brace them on either side of his head, her breasts now directly in his face. He took one in his mouth and suckled hard, slanting his eyes up to her face as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip while she fought to maintain the rhythm.

"Oh, God..." Tabitha moaned. "Eliot...let 'er buck."

A "yes, ma'am," slipped from his lips, making her smile as he obliged her wish, ramming his hips to meet hers and pounding into her with his most powerful thrusts.

Tabitha returned her hands to the hitter's sweat-dampened chest to steady herself against his movements. She arched her back as the beginnings of her orgasm claimed her and Eliot had just enough brain function left to cover her mouth with his hand and silence the scream building in the back of her throat.

"Come for me, Eliot," she breathed when he withdrew his hand.

Eliot sat up and tugged her hair back to expose the soft skin of her neck. He nipped and kissed her throat, paying special attention to her pulse point. She moaned and he pulled her tightly into his lap as he sheathed himself in her heat once more. Release washed over him and he bit down on her shoulder to silence his own shout as he exploded inside of her.

"That's exactly what I needed." Tabitha murmured, pulling away from a long, languid kiss.

"Any time, babe, it's what I do." Eliot said with something between a smirk and a smile. "And don't forget there's a nice long shower waiting for you upstairs."

"Eliot," Tabitha laughed. "You are terrible."

Eliot never loved the sound of his name more than when it was on the lips of a beautiful woman. Especially when it happened to be the woman holding his heart.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

Eliot relished the feeling of the shower's hot water pelting down on his back. Tabitha reached around him to grab the shampoo. She squeezed some into her hand and began lathering his hair for him, her fingers messaging his scalp and working his hair in a pleasurable manner. Eliot tipped his head back under the spray to rinse out the suds.

Next Tabitha began washing Eliot's back. She took her time, admiring his broad shoulders and the toned muscles of his back. The hitter growled playfully when she squeezed his ass.

"My turn." He said after she'd applied conditioner to his saturated locks. His low, seductive voice sent a shiver racing up her spine.

Eliot returned the favor with pleasure. He took some shampoo in his hands and moved behind Tabitha to work it into her hair. Her hair shampooed and conditioned, it was time for his favorite part. He lovingly soaped up her body, taking his time and running his hands over her soapy curves. After the suds had been rinsed away Eliot pulled Tabitha to him and pressed himself against her back, laying kisses on her shoulders and neck. He twined the fingers of his left hand with hers and pressed them against the shower's tinted glass while his right rested against her lower abdomen.

Every moan that escaped her lips as he sucked on her earlobe and teased the sensitive skin of her neck went straight to his arousal. Eliot pulled back slightly and dipped his head to kiss the magic spot just above the point of her left shoulder blade. Simply touching or kissing the spot instantly turned her on and made her knees go weak. He turned her around and pulled her under the spray with him. Their lips met again and continued the sensual dance.

Eliot let his hands move from her jaw down to cup her breasts. Small rivulets of water ran off her shoulders before plunging into her cleavage. Stunning. Eliot swallowed and forced himself to step back, and held out his arms. Tabitha instantly read his invitation and jumped into his arms, and he immediately took her up against the cool tile.

Steam curled around them as Tabitha wound her hips in slow circles against the hitter. His skin was slick and wet beneath her touch, which turned her on even more. Lust burned in his eyes as he pulled her into a demanding kiss. His stubble tickled her skin, sending a thrill through her nerve endings. Just when she thought she couldn't wait any longer, Eliot guided himself into her. Tabitha let her head fall back against the tile in pleasure as their bodies moved together. His strong hands gripped her ass as he moved between her legs. Hands that could so easily kill were surprisingly gentle.

Eliot felt her muscles begin to tighten and knew she was close. His mind barely registered the tiny pinpricks of pain from her nails digging into his skin.

"God, Eliot...oh fuck...Ohhh."

"Come for me." He managed to rasp out, his accent thickening, as he pounded into her heat.

His rhythm began to fall apart as the contractions of her orgasm massaged his cock. Eliot didn't want the wonderful feeling to end but he couldn't hold on any longer. He let himself go, calling her name in a roaring growl from deep within his throat.

Tabitha relaxed in his arms and he indulged her with an open-mouthed kiss.

"Now that's the kind of shower I could get used to." She mused with a devilish grin.

Eliot threw his head back and laughed.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E  
>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

Tabitha stretched as she took another break from the Monet. Dusk was beginning to fall and light breeze floating through the open windows offered a reprieve from the day's heat. She surveyed her work as she twisted her neck in attempt to loosen the cramped muscles. The forged masterpiece was coming along nicely, nearly three-quarters done, she knew she would finish well within her deadline.

She turned and glanced at Eliot. The hitter was relaxing on the couch with a copy of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ in his hands. Feeling her eyes on him, he glanced at her over the rim of his reading glasses. She had a serious thing for him in glasses.

Tabitha padded over to the couch and crawled across the cushions to the hitter. He closed the book and started to remove his glasses.

"No, leave them."

Eliot smirked as she moved into his lap.

"Are you going for the sexy librarian look?" She whispered, leaning into brush her lips over his.

"You think I could pull it off?" Eliot asked between kisses.

"No, everyone would be looking at you, not the books."

"Well, in that case..." Eliot took the glasses and pushed them into his hair. He knew that she also loved it when he wore them that way.

Tabitha took his face in her hands. "I just want to be near you." She murmured, kissing him. His touch was like an addictive drug that she never wanted to quit.

Eliot leaned back and pulled her more fully into his lap. They were making out like teenagers when her cell phone happened to buzz on the coffee table.

She reluctantly extricated herself from Eliot's arms and checked the display:

_Steve Carlson_.

"It's Steve, I should take this."

Eliot groaned at the loss of body contact. He watched Tabitha press the phone to her ear before getting up and making his way to the kitchen to start the evening meal. He half listened as he worked, surmising from her end of the conversation that both of her band mates were feeling better, and due to the severity, a doctor advised that they take it easy their vocal cords.


	5. Beginnings and Endings

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the extended hiatus - got busy with life and school work, not to mention a little bit of writer's block. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the story!

* * *

><p>"Our last song tonight is going to be a cover." There was some hoots and hollers as Tabitha spoke into the microphone on the Ponderosa's stage. "I brought along a special friend to help me sing this duet. Please welcome Kenneth Crane!"<p>

Eliot stalked onto the stage looking a little embarrassed. The women in the crowd responded enthusiastically and he gave them a modest smile. Tabitha had talked him into singing a song with her to make up for Steve and Eric having to cancel. He had been a little reluctant at first but her persuasion techniques were very effective, and in the end he couldn't say no to her.

Glancing at Tabitha, Eliot grabbed the microphone in one hand. Out of habit his eyes briefly scanned the crowd and he brushed his free hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and launched into the opening verse of a country classic.

"_There's a full moon over Tulsa,  
>I hope that it's shining on you.<br>The nights are getting cold,  
>In Cherokee County.<em>

_There's a blue norther passing through.  
>I remember green eyes and a rancher's daughter.<br>But remember is all that I do.  
>Losing you left a pretty good cowboy,<br>With nothing to hold on to._

The crowd cheered as their voices blended together during the last verse. Eliot stole a glance a Tabitha, and she was smiling as she strummed the guitar in her hands.

"_You're the reason God made Oklahoma,  
>You're the reason God made Oklahoma.<br>And I'm sure missing you,  
>I'm sure missing you.<em>

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

Later, after the show and most of the people had cleared out, Eliot went over to the bar and grabbed them a couple of whiskey shots. Tabitha joined him, their shoulders brushing together.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Crane?" a timid voice asked from behind. Out of instinct Eliot spun around, and was more than a little surprised when he saw whom the voice belonged to.

A girl in her early twenties with extremely curly blond hair was looking at him expectantly in a mix of awe and fear. It was the girl from the Saddlebag Saloon where the team did that studio job down in Memphis, and he had mistaken her for someone trying to derail the con instead of a fan wanting an autograph.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I loved the song you sang in Memphis. My friend and I were on a trip and we decided to stop by here," she turned to Tabitha, "I'm a fan of your music, too. I'm sorry, I'm rambling... could I get a picture with both of you?"

Eliot mentally shrugged. Why not? He felt a little bad about the autograph incident and scaring her. "Sure, sweetheart," he smiled.

She squeezed between them and held the camera at arm's length, and it was all over in an instant as they all smiled before the flash fired, momentarily blinding them.

"So, Memphis?" Tabitha raised a brow at Eliot after his fan had thanked him and hurried off.

"Yeah, we worked a job down there. I sort of scared her half to death when she asked me for an autograph the first time."

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

Tabitha woke with a jolt. Without even having to think about it, she instinctively knew that it was September 23rd. She couldn't help it; it was a day that was forever burned into her memory. The nine year anniversary of the horrific car accident that killed her parents. Time had eventually worn away the pain's sharp edge to a dull ache but the anniversary always hit her hard. This year it seemed particularly hard.

She reached across the bed for Eliot and her heart tightened a little when her hand only found empty space. She couldn't help remembering the other times Eliot had left. This time was different because she knew he would be back, unlike their previous encounters over the years where they would have a few days together – maybe even a whole week - before Eliot would have to leave for another job, disappearing into the figurative sunset for who knew how long.

She took a steadying deep breath to gather herself and climbed out of Eliot's bed. Rarely any good came from wallowing in the past.

She needed coffee, and several cups of it.

After she'd showered and dressed, she made her way into the kitchen to make the coffee. A note was waiting for her, propped against the french press on the counter, where Eliot knew she would find it. She smiled a little at the hitter's thoughtfulness as she read the note.

_The team needed me and I didn't want to want to wake you. Be back soon, hang in there._

_ Eliot_

Tabitha let her mind wander to the start of her career as she added fresh coffee grounds to the press and filled it with boiling water.

She still vividly remembered walking down the hall to her college art class. At the time she was twenty-three and majoring in art. Her cell phone rang. She paused to answer it and time seemed to stop. Outside it was a partly cloudy day and a ray of sun had just broken through the clouds.

After the accident she was a mess. She wanted to do something crazy and reckless. Just what had playing by the rules gotten her or her parents? On the outside she appeared to be in control but the reality was that she was barely managing to keep it together. Something inside her snapped; perhaps a halfhearted death wish.

And what was more high stakes than art forgery?

Tabitha loved art and she was good at it, too, especially painting. Her teachers had always praised her ability to look at something and recreate its likeness on a sheet of paper or canvas. After the accident and she abandoned college, it took time and a lot of hard work to make a name for herself in the crime world.

That satisfied her for several years but then it just wasn't enough. She was good at art but music was her first love. Her parents had always been very supportive, paying for art classes and guitar lessons. She missed music. So she went into semi retirement, picking the jobs she wanted to, and focused more music. Money was no object and she could have walked into any Nashville record label and bought a record deal; instead, she wanted to start from the ground up, make her parents proud. She started going by her real name again and got her band started with a few musician friends. Since then they'd been playing bars all over the east coast.

She was startled out of her reverie when she absentmindedly grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it, managing to spill some and burn herself. A curse slipped from her lips and she reached for the sponge to clean up the mess.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tabitha padded over to the Monet in progress and pulled off its cover. She had work to do.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

A couple of hours later Tabitha heard Eliot at the door, not needing keys, just opening it. Coming home. Something she could rarely do since the accident without seeing the face of her mother and father. The simple sound made tears well up.

"Tabby?"

The hitter's eyes fell on her as she wiped away a tear. He was across the room in several strides, carefully stepping over the painting supplies scattered around, and pulling her into his arms.

"Hey." His voice was comforting as she buried her nose in his chest, breathing in the smell of warm leather from his jacket, a hint of gasoline, cotton, and something that was uniquely Eliot.

"Sorry," Tabitha sniffed after a couple minutes, wiping at her eyes.

Eliot cupped her face in his hands, using his thumb to brush away the tears.

"I just miss them, you know?"

"I know," he rumbled and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek, tasting the warm saltiness as another tear fell. "Hey, it's okay."

Her arms tightened around his neck and her mouth collided with his in a desperate kiss. His own grip tightened; he knew her too well and knew exactly where this was going.

"Tabby..." he hesitated as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

"Eliot...please, I need this."

He met her eyes and leaned in to cover her mouth with his. He hated seeing the hurt in her normally bright eyes. She tried to pull him into a more demanding kiss but he didn't give in. If they were going to do this then it was going to be his way.

"Eliot," Tabitha drew out his name, pleading with him.

"No," Eliot answered firmly. She wanted rough, angry, passionate sex to make her forget, even if only for a little while. He was more than capable of giving her what she wanted but he'd learned that sometimes it just made the hurt worse. He wanted to show her that he cared, that she could count on him, and roughing her up wasn't the way to do it. There would be plenty of time for that later.

He allowed her to remove his shirt and his eyes followed its movement before he lifted her up in his arms and started for the bedroom.

Against the softness of the sheets Eliot took his time, letting the passionate heat smolder between them. He patiently pushed aside her attempts to spur him into a faster pace until she gave in and relinquished control.

He started with her mouth and when she was drunk on his taste, he moved lower, worshiping her entire body. The fiery trail of nips and kisses ended at her lips and he lingered. Her hands were tight in his hair, holding on as she struggled to hold back tears. Their gazes locked.

"I love you." He laced his fingers with hers and flexed his hips, gently sliding into her. Her hand tightened in his as they began to move together.

Tabitha couldn't hold back any longer. Her lips trembled as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I love you, too."


	6. Curiousity Kill the Cat?

**Author's Note: **Another short one... future chapters should be longer; hope you enjoy! Don't forget our favorite team of thieves is returning July 15th...

* * *

><p>"Eliot."<p>

Eliot laid another open-mouthed kiss along Tabitha's spine, near the small of her back, before reluctantly raising his head. "What?"

"The painting is done," she mumbled, adjusting her position against the pillow she was currently hugging against her chest as they lay in bed.

He nuzzled her shoulder and made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Which means," she said, rolling onto her side to face him, "that it's time to deliver the merchandise. So, what's the plan? We can't exactly show up together, unless, of course, you want to."

He stole a languid kiss before answering. "I go in, see what's goin' on, you let me know that the painting's done, I tell Nate and then we'll set up a meeting."

The truth was he wasn't all that eager to leave his bed. Usually he got restless if he stayed in one place too long but Tabitha made him lazy, like a tomcat on a warm rock. The past two weeks had been heaven, when he wasn't with the team he spent most of his time with her.

"Sounds like a plan," Tabitha grinned up at him as she pulled him down and more fully on top of her.

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

When Eliot arrived at the apartment Nate and Hardison were the only ones there. Nate looked up as Eliot walked in, noticing that the hitter looked more relaxed, and was that a _spring_in his step?

"Hey, man," Hardison greeted him.

"Where's Sophie?" Eliot asked, glancing around. Nate was in the kitchen, Hardison was behind his laptop on the couch.

"Shopping," Nate answered. "She took Parker with her."

Eliot almost stopped walking. Parker, shopping? With Sophie?

"Anything new?" Eliot was referring to the job.

"Not really," Nate said, walking into the main area with a fresh cup of coffee. "We're mostly waiting on the paint–"

Eliot's phone rang. _ Damn, she has good timing._Hiding a tiny smile, he retrieved the phone from his pocket and moved a few steps away to answer it.

He turned to Nate after a few moments. "It's Huntington, the painting's done. Where do you want to make the drop?"

The coffee cup stopped halfway to Nate's lips. "Tell her to bring it here, and meet us in the back, that way we can use the back stairs and not attract too much attention."

Eliot relayed the message. "Half hour," he said, snapping his phone closed.

Nate nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Oh, thank god," Parker exclaimed, breezing in some twenty minutes later.

Eliot had since moved to watch the window that looked down on the tiny parking space and alley behind the bar.

Nate and Hardison glanced at her curiously. Sophie was nowhere in sight.

"Sophie had me stuffed into this tiny minidress that only came down to here," she slashed her hand at mid-thigh, "and these really tall heels."

Eliot glanced at Hardison and chuckled. She had Hardison's full attention and he could imagine what was going though the hacker's mind.

"Anyway, I slipped away when she wasn't looking."

A noise in the alley brought Eliot's attention back to the window. "She's here."

"What?" Parker asked, looking between Nate and Eliot heading out the door and Hardison.

"Eva Huntington," Hardison explained. "She's bringing the painting up."

"Ohhhhhhh. The bet's still on, right?"

"Bet?"

"You know, the one that Eliot's sleeping with her."

"Uh-yeah, I guess."

Meanwhile, outside the apartment Eliot and Nate were escorting Tabitha and the painting up the stairs, Nate in the lead and Eliot bringing up the rear.

The door opened and the three of them trouped in.

"Uh, Hardison, could you...?" Nate gestured at the briefing table, wanting the hacker to move the various papers and files scattered on it so they could lay out the painting.

The table cleared, Tabitha laid the painting on it and pulled off the protective cover. Hardison and Parker crowded around the table to check out the forgery

"Wow, this is good," Parker murmured, brushing her fingers over the canvas.

Nate bent to examine the painting, his thoughts briefly flashing back to Maggie during his IYS days when they used to work together recovering stolen art.

"Pass inspection?" Tabitha asked, looking at Nate as he straightened.

"It's exactly what we needed," Nate held out his hand.

Tabitha shook it. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Ford."

Nate glanced around. He needed to call Sophie...

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Eliot said, smiling at the forger and guiding her towards the door. Parker and Hardison exchanged glances.

Nate pulled out his phone and leaned against the dining table, pressing the speed dial assigned to Sophie's number. Hardison returned to his laptop and Parker went to the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of Eliot doing... whatever, boyfriend-y things with Eva. Unfortunately they were just out of the window's line of sight; all she could see was Eliot's left boot and part of his leg.

Sighing, she trudged over to the couch and perched on its arm in typical Parker fashion. "Well, that was disappointing..." she trailed off as an idea stuck her. "I know, hack into his phone."

Hardison stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? Woman, are you crazy? You know how he is, he'll beat my ass." It wasn't as simple as punching a few keys and accessing the hitter's phone, this was _Eliot_ they were talking about. If-when he found out, there would be hell to pay.

The thief shrugged. "I could lift his phone."

"Lift what?" Nate joined the conversation.

"Nothing!" Hardison spoke at the same time as Parker said, "Eliot's phone."

"And why exactly would you need to lift Eliot's phone?"

"To see if he's sleeping with Eva," Parker explained.

Nate rubbed his palm over his face slowly and heavily. Eliot and...? God, he wanted a drink "Okay," he said, changing the subject. "Sophie's on her way and we'll go over the plan when she gets back."

The hacker and thief nodded.

"And, Parker, no stealing Eliot's phone."


	7. Intrigue

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait, my word processor ate a chunk of the chapter, forcing me to do some rewriting. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Rome, 2006<strong>

_Warehouses, abandoned or not, were notorious for merchandise drops and illegal business dealings. Almost to the point of becoming a cliché. So it was not a surprise that Eliot was slipping inside the shadowy interior of a recently abandoned warehouse in Rome to pick up a forged Rembrandt._

_He frowned when he made out a dark silhouette waiting for him. She was early. He always made it a priority to be the first one to arrive, it cut down the possibility of things going south if someone decided to renegotiate their terms. _

"_Took you long enough," Eva greeted him, flicking on the lights and illuminating the building. The mostly empty floor scattered a few old, dusty shipping crates was a sharp contrast to the finely dressed woman before him, though it wasn't something he was unfamiliar with. He smirked._

"_You're early." His eyes went to the package at her feet. "That the painting?"_

_"Exactly what you asked for."_

"_I'll need to see it first," he said, coming to a stop several feet in front of the forger._

_She gave him a half annoyed, half knowing smirk._

"_Let me buy you a drink," he said once the painting was safely in his hands and the money had been transferred into her account._

_Her face was cool as she looked at him. "A drink?"_

"_Yes, a drink between professionals."_

"_Are you asking me out, Spencer?"_

_"That would depend on you."_

"_Throw in dinner and you have yourself a deal, Spencer."_

"_I can do that. I know a-"_

_She pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled something on it before handing it to him. He glanced at it; it was an address._

"_Meet me there at nine."_

* * *

><p><em>Dusk was beginning to fall as Eliot paused outside the restaurant, Piccolo Trifoglio, tucked away in an alley. It didn't look like all that much from the outside but he'd been around enough to know that little places like these usually had the best food. Smiling to himself, he pushed open the door.<em>

_Inside, the pub was full of people, but not overcrowded. Eliot almost stopped when he instantly recognized the lively music playing as Irish. The name on the sign outside did translate to "little shamrock," but in Italy?_

_Eliot threaded his way through the crowd, keeping a sharp eye out for Eva. He finally spotted her in a back booth. Her hair was down and she had on a dark gray top that exposed her right shoulder. She, too, was scanning the crowd and a heartbeat or two passed before her eyes landed on him, giving him a chance to observe her_ He felt drawn to the forger by something he couldn't quite name. It was more than fact that she was hot, and that their date would likely end with sex, it was something... else._

"_You certainly know how to pick 'em," he commented as he slid into the seat across from her._

"_I appreciate good food." She smiled at him, her eyes giving him the once over and apparently liking what they saw._

_Eliot smirked. "So do I. What's this guy's story?"_

"_He's half Irish, half Italian, makes the best honey duck I know."_

"_Come on," she said over their third drink after the alcohol's warmth had spread a little, and grabbed his hand. "There's a dance floor in the back." This place is full of contradictions, Eliot mused as he followed her. The pub was proof that appearances could be deceiving; from the outside it looked much smaller than it actually was._

_The floor wasn't all that big and it was mainly full of couples with the same idea, moving to the music in the dim light._

"_Dance with me." The song playing had a moderate tempo and Eva swiveled her hips in time with the beat. Eliot bit back a groan. "It's fun!" Before he could protest, she grabbed both of his hands and put them on her hips. Eliot did know how to dance, he just wasn't always comfortable showing it off. The sexy, mysterious woman practically writhing under his hands quickly changed his mind. He couldn't help darting a glance around the floor as he began to move with her, it was habit to never completely let his guard down in a dark room with so many people._

_The next song was considerably slower, and their bodies were now barely a breath apart. The scent of her citrus shampoo was strong in his nose, and he could feel her watching him. Her hip brushed his._

_When he looked down at her, she was smiling. Before the thought even registered in his mind he was leaning in and she mirrored him. The first kiss was slow and soft. As soon as their lips met he instantly wanted more. Her arm came around his neck as she pressed against him and the world seemed to narrow down to just the two of them. _

_He wanted her; she wanted him._

"_Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear when they broke apart._

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**_  
><em>

****L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E****

_Eva led him back to her condo. It briefly crossed her mind that letting an internationally known thief into her favorite apartment wasn't the best idea. The thought was quickly banished as Eliot kicked the door closed, his hand going to her jaw as he backed her against the nearest wall. Their lips met without hesitation. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, tangling her fingers in his hair. It was even softer than it looked._

_The man certainly knew how to kiss. She opened her mouth to him and moaned when his tongue expertly caressed hers._

_Eliot pressed Eva more firmly against the wall. He could easily take her right where she stood. That thought alone kicked his arousal into high gear._

_Stopping, he managed to growl, "Where?"_

_Her gaze was challenging, daring. "Here, anywhere."_

_Eliot returned it, smirking. "Alright then." He leaned in to kiss her again, his hands slipping down to the hem of her top. Her hands were still in his hair and she obediently raised them as he lifted the garment. More kisses as the snaps on his shirt popped easily under her fingers. This time he was glad he'd chosen not to wear the undershirt. An unexpected shiver raced down his spine as she ran her hands up his arms and over his bare chest._

_A calculated move later and her lacy bra was falling to the floor, releasing her full breasts. He cupped them as he captured her bottom lip, squeezing a nipple and making her groan and arch into him._

_Their remaining clothes soon joined the rest on the floor. "No, leave them," he stopped her when she went to remove her heels. Guiding her with his hands, he took the opportunity to turn her in his arms so she was facing the wall with her back against his chest. He tugged aside her hair to expose the nape of her neck and shoulders. _

_Eva tried not to shiver as Eliot nipped her skin with just a hint of teeth. She felt him splay his right hand against her ribcage possessively, just below her breast, while the other slipped down to pleasure her. She focused on his fingers as he stroked her, moaning when he moved them just right, and tried to ignore how good his length felt pressed against the curve of her ass. When Eliot brushed his lips over her magic spot just above the point of her left shoulder blade she felt her knees go a little weak._

_Eliot couldn't help a little smirk when he realized he'd discovered one of her magic spots. He nipped it again, a little harder this time, and was rewarded with a breathless moan and a huskily whimpered curse. He wanted to see her face._

"_I want to look at you," he rasped, turning her to face him._

_She responded by kissing him hungrily. He moaned loudly as he felt her hand wrap around his cock and return his favor, expertly pampering him. She broke away from his kiss and he almost lost it as she moved much, much lower, and took him into her mouth, still stroking and teasing. He raked a hand through his hair to steady himself; his self control was tugging sharply at its leash._

_Mercifully she stopped before the self-imposed leash snapped. He lifted her up in his arms and once again pressed her against the wall. Fuck foreplay, he wanted to be inside of her. Now. She appeared to be of the same mind when she tugged his hair impatiently as he brushed his cock over her clit before sheathing himself in her dripping wet heat._

_Eva felt any coherent thoughts melt from her mind as Eliot pushed into her. Something about Eliot Spencer set her on fire and made her body hum in pleasure. His hands gripped her hips, holding her as close as humanly possible as he rocked his hips against hers. His breath was warm on her skin as his lips brushed hers with nearly every thrust. The soft ends of his hair sent little thrills racing through her nerves wherever it brushed against her skin._

_His pace steadily increased until she was the very edge of release before sending her hurtling over the edge with several slower, harder thrusts. Her back arched and she screamed as the endorphins exploded, sending tidal waves of pleasure racing through her body._

"ELIOT!"

_Eliot felt a flare of male pride and a sense of satisfaction washed over him at the fact that he'd made her scream. He rocked into her several more times before his own orgasm claimed him and he came with a low growl in the back of his throat._

"_We definitely need do that again."_

_He agreed._

_Sometime later they tumbled onto her bed for another round. He briefly pinned her again before she hooked her leg over his hip and rolled the two of them over so she was straddling him, her hair cascading around them._

_The couch, the coffee table, and the bed again. It turned out that the coffee table wasn't as strong as it looked. The dining room table, on the other hand, was a different story..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed! By the way, I hope you loved the S5 premier as much as I did!_  
><em>


	8. Intrigue pt 2

"That's an air duct right there." Parker pointed to the schematics that Hardison had up on the screens. The team was trying to figure out the best way to switch out the paintings.

Nate considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "From here it looks like it comes out directly behind where the painting is supposed to be."

"Who puts a painting over an air duct? That's practically begging someone to steal it," Eliot observed.

"Unless it's abandoned. Hardison what's the painting's exact dimensions?"

"Twenty-two by twenty-eight inches, without the frame."

"Okay," Parker broke in before Nate could speak. "Most museums and places like that use rectangular or square HVAC air duct systems – never round, thank god – and if the painting is covering it, it's probably the twenty by twenty-four..." Parker trailed off when she realized four pairs of eyes were staring at her. "What? I spend a lot of time in air ducts."

"Moving on. If that section of the duct is abandoned then we'll need to get the painting out some other way."

"Paintings usually get cleaned before a big event or a gallery opening," Sophie commented.

"We just need to get Mercer to host a party, maybe in honor of receiving some new art to display," Nate shot a significant look in Sophie's direction.

Hardison frowned. "Aren't professionals usually asked which painting needs what?"

"Yes-"

"So, what if we call Maggie?" Parker interrupted. "You know, and have her say that the _Twilight_ needs to be cleaned, since she's an-"

Nate held his hand up, frowning. "We are not calling my wife for another case-"

"_EX_ wife," Sophie corrected him.

Eliot bit back a grin at the mini staring contest going on between the grifter and mastermind, which was all over in a shade under five seconds. Yeah, it was definitely a thing.

"Yeah, whatever – we're not calling Maggie."

Parker was already on to the next thing. "Oh, oh, I know! Eliot, well, I mean, Adam Sinclair is an art expert, he could say the painting needs some touch ups."

"Eliot, stay low if you can. If you think you'll be recognized later, I can always play the art guy."

Eliot nodded, trouping out behind Sophie and Parker.

* * *

><p><strong>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<br>**

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

* * *

><p>Sophie was meeting the mark and setting the hook, which also kept him busy while Parker broke into his office. Eliot was lurking nearby and keeping an eye on things in case Parker ran into any trouble.<p>

"_There's nothing_," Parker's voice came over the comms.

He listened, alert for the slightest signs of a trap, as Nate answered, "_What do you mean, nothing?" _

_"I mean, there's nothing bad on his computer, and I found a small safe but there's nothing in it, just a birth certificate and stuff like that. Nothing we can use to bring him down."_

"_Okay, you can get out of there then._"

"_On my way_," the thief chirped.

Through his comm Eliot could hear Sophie distracting Mercer. Suddenly he heard the mark suggest they move to his office.

Shit.

"Parker, get out of there now!" he growled at the same time Nate yelled. Sophie could buy her enough time but he still hated close calls like this.

"_All I need is twenty seconds._"

"Whew, that was close," Parker said, appearing at his shoulder from out of nowhere thirty seconds later.

Even when he expected it, he still wasn't used to her just appearing.

"What kind of guy doesn't keep incriminating documents in his office?" she said, making one of her faces. "Where we could steal them?" He scowled at her classic Parker Logic, but in a roundabout way, it actually kind of made sense.

_"Because, he's either a guy that doesn't have anything to hide, or... Eliot, how much security did he have on payroll?"_Nate asked.

"Next to none. Guys like this would want a little more muscle to keep an eye on things."

_"Alright, then he's probably keeps everything at a secondary location. Eliot, stay on Sophie. Parker, you can come back, there's nothing for you to do until Hardison can find something on where those files might be."_

Eliot nodded and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Parker doing the same. He half tuned out Sophie's conversation with the mark and swept his eyes around the building again.

"Hey, Eliot?"

He turned to look at the thief. "Yeah?"

Just as she was about to speak he realized she was wearing that look she always got when she was about launch into some complicated explanation, full of Parker logic, that would eventually get to the point.

"I-"

"Just cut to the chase, Parker."

She made one of her squinchy faces and blurted out, "Are you sleeping with Huntington?"

Her question caught him off guard. That had been the last thing he had been expecting, but really, he should have known.

"Damn it, Parker! Y-You don't just ask people that kind of thing!" He glared at her and she wilted a little under his gaze. "What-what would it matter if I am?" he asked, softening his voice a little.

"Oh, I had this bet going with Hardison that you were sleeping with her."

Hardison. Of course.

"How much you got ridin' on this bet?"

"Twenty bucks." His eyes narrowed. Coming from the thief who could hardly bear to part with more than a dollar or two, Parker had to be pretty damn sure about it if she was willing to bet twenty bucks.

"And if you lost?"

Parker shrugged, grinning. "I don't know... you suck in bed?"

Eliot didn't know whether to be amused at the thief's thought process or pissed off that she thought he slept with any woman that crossed his path. He settled for a growl and a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E<strong>

**L*E*V*E*R*A*G*E**

* * *

><p>"A'ight," Hardison said once they were all back at the apartment. "While Sophie was talking to Mercer, she got me access to his phone so I hacked in and uploaded a program that redirects his call to a busy signal or 'no longer in service' message if he tries to call anyone of that list other than Eliot, so, Eliot, you should be expecting a call pretty soon."<p>

Eliot nodded, and then looked at Nate who was looking at some papers on the table. "Nate, if that's all, I'm gonna head out."

The mastermind nodded without looking up. "Yeah, sure; we'll call you if we need you to come in.

Eliot grabbed his jacket and keys, nodding to Hardison on the way out. He was planning to stop by Antonio's for some fresh panchetta to go with the apple Brussels sprouts and pork cutlet dish he was planning on making later.

The apartment was empty when Eliot arrived, so after putting away the fresh groceries, he headed down to the gym for his daily work out. When he emerged from a quick shower, he saw Tabitha standing at the table with her back to him.

"Hey," he said, coming up behind her and slipping his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and smiled. "I take it everything went well?"

"Pretty well," he said, moving closer. "So far we've only had to go to Plan B, but it's only the first day."

Tabitha smiled briefly before the look in her eyes changed and she raised her hand and combed her fingers through his damp hair. "I know what you need."

"And what would that be," he asked, using his hips to keep her lightly pressed against the table, and teasingly brushing his mouth over her lips.

"Those little braids with the beads that you sometimes put in your hair."

"I do?" he asked playfully.

"Yes, you do," she responded, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Eliot let her go after another kiss and wandered over to the couch to sit down while she grabbed the beads and a hair brush from the bathroom.

Tabitha was back a minute later and he started to shift to give her better access to his hair. Her hand against his shoulder stopped him and he glanced up to see her wearing that devilish half smile that he loved so much.

"I have a better idea," she smirked, climbing into his lap.

He lost himself in her touch as she brushed his hair, each brushstroke sending little tingling sensations racing across his scalp, something that didn't happen when he did his hair himself. Her fingers began weaving strands into small braids and finished them off with the little turquoise beads.

As Tabitha was finishing the last braid Eliot felt the beginning of what would be a nagging thought start to form in the back of his mind. He ruthlessly buried it and took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss the side of her neck.

Things were beginning to heat up between them when Eliot's phone rang. He growled against her mouth and reluctantly pulled away to grab his phone.

Eliot glared at the number on the display. It was one of the numbers Hardison had said the mark might call from.

"Sinclair," he answered cheerfully. _The mark_, he mouthed to Tabitha while he listened to Mercer's request. The call was over quickly; the mark wanted his opinion on a few paintings and Eliot agreed to the time Mercer suggested they meet the next morning.

After he ended the call there was still one more thing he had to do: send Hardison a quick text to let him know that everything was going according to plan so far.

_Meeting's set. Mercer wants me to meet with him at 10 tomorrow._

He tossed his phone on the coffee table and turned back to Tabitha who was watching him once again with that half smile.

"Now, where were we?"

"Right about... here." Tabitha's hands shot out and grabbed two fistfuls of the front of his shirt, and pulled him with her as she let herself fall back on the cushions.

Chuckling as he braced over her, he leaned down and claimed her mouth in a hard kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, it is very much appreciated. Now, down to business. I'm putting this story on a hiatus for a little while - something along the lines of a couple months - because my muse is insisting on taking its sweet time, that way I can hopefully get ahead of my writing and post new chapters a better rate. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story, I just need to catch up! In the meantime I will be updating the drabble collection soon.

Hope everyone enjoyed the summer finale as much as I did!


End file.
